1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an emulsion compositions and related methods and/or packaging including the composition for use in water-based consumer products, including but not limited to cosmetics.
2. Related Art
Consumers, cosmetologists, and dermatologists recognize the beneficial effects of skin care ingredients like retinol and vitamin C. These and other beneficial ingredients are among a class of unstable raw materials that are valued for their efficacy in the laboratory but are criticized in the marketplace due to their short shelf life. Commonly, exposing these ingredients to oxygen, extreme temperatures, or UV light cause the compounds to degrade and lose efficacy. Thus, the beneficial impact of the product is diminished.
To overcome these issues, cosmetic manufacturers may deliver a concentrate including various active components to an end user, who then mixes the concentrate with a predetermined amount of water to create the final product such as a jar of skin cream, such as the one described in United States Patent Publication No. 2014/0275289. This type of delivery method has several benefits for the manufacturer, such as a longer shelf-life for the product, simplified manufacturing processes, reduced material usage, reduced shipping costs, and the like. In addition, the consumer becomes an engaged member of the product creation process by mixing the concentrate with water to generate the final product. Ideally, this process can be fun for the consumer but if the emulsion process takes too long or the emulsion does not remain stable for a suitable period of time, the consumer can become frustrated and dissatisfied with the process.
Because of the unstable nature of the active components used in these formulas, it can be difficult to predict the results of a modification to an existing product. For example, certain types of emulsification methods may work for certain types of oils and vitamins while being ineffective for others. Specifically, it has been found that some types of polymer preparations and/or emulsifiers may emulsify retinol, but may not emulsify vitamin C, or vice versa. Similarly, some types of polymer preparations and/or emulsifiers may emulsify one form of an oil or vitamin but not emulsify other forms. Even seemingly subtle modifications to a formula may cause the end product to exhibit undesirable characteristics, such as an undesirable viscosity (e.g. too thick or too thin), discoloration, foaming, and the like. This problem is exacerbated by the high concentration levels at which these materials may be provided in a given concentrate. And even if a suitable emulsion is formed, separation may occur before even a small amount of composition is used, resulting in an aesthetically unpleasant and/or less effective product.
In addition, providing only an anhydrous concentrate that is mixed with water alone hinders the ability of a manufacturing to provide water-soluble components that may enhance the desirability of the end product.
Accordingly, a need has long existed for improved water-based cosmetics and methods for delivering the same.